Witches Reed of Chivalry
'I'nsofar as the Craft of the Wise is the most ancient and most honorable creed of humankind, it behooves all who are Witches to act in ways that give respect to the Old Gods, to their sisters and brothers of the Craft, and to themselves. Therefore, be it noted that: #Chivalry is a high code of honour which is of most ancient Celtic Pagan origin, and must be lived by all who follow the Old ways. #It must be kenned that thoughts and intent put forth on this Middle-Earth will wax strong in other worlds beyond, and return... bringing into creation, on this world, that which had been sent forth. Thus one should exercise discipline, for "as ye sow, so shall ye reap." #It is only by preparing our minds to be as Gods that we can ultimately attain godhead. #"This above all...to thine own self be true...." #A Witch's word must have the validity of a signed and witnessed oath. Thus, give thy word sparingly, but adhere to it like iron. #Refrain from speaking ill of others, for not all truths of the matter may be known. #Pass not unverified words about another, for hearsay is, in large part, a thing of falsehoods. #Be thou honest with others, and have them known that honesty is likewise expected of them. #The fury of the moment plays folly with the truth; to keep one's head is a virtue. #Contemplate always the consequences of thine acts upon others. Strive not to harm another. #Though there may be differences between those of the Old Ways, diverse covens and circles may well have diverse views. These views, even if they are different than yours, should always be given respect. When a coven, circle, clan, or grove is visited or joined, one should discern quietly their practices, and abide thereby. #Dignity, a gracious manner, and a good humour are much to be admired. #As a Witch, thou hast power, and thy powers wax strongly as wisdom increases. Therefore exercise discretion in the use thereof. #Courage and honour endure forever. Their echoes remain when the mountains have crumbled to dust. #Pledge friendship and fealty to those who so warrant. Strengthen others of the Brethren and they shall strengthen thee. #Thou shalt not reveal the secrets of another Witch or another Coven. Others have laboured long and hard for them, and cherish them as treasures. #Those who follow the mysteries should be above reproach in the eyes of the world, and should always seek to make this so. #The laws of the land should be obeyed whenever possible and within reason, for in the main they have been chosen with wisdom for the well-being of all. #Have pride in thyself, and seek perfection in body and in mind. For the Lady hath said, "How canst thou honour another unless thou give honour to thyself firstly?" #Those who seek the Mysteries should consider themselves as select of the Gods, for it is they who lead the race of humankind to the highest of thrones and beyond to the very stars.